


A summer to remember

by Mintymilktea



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, alpha Akiteru, smut comes in wwaayy later on, theyre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintymilktea/pseuds/Mintymilktea
Summary: Akiteru is very suspicious of his baby brother’s new friend





	A summer to remember

Omegas, the second gender that appears in some males allowing them to become mothers and mate to alphas. There are many ways to identify an omega it can be by scent, body type or even their teeth. While betas don’t have fangs and alphas carry two big ones, omegas carry two little nibs so when Tsukishima Akiteru noticed the two little fangs in his baby brothers mouth he devoted himself to keep his new omega baby brother safe and free from alphas. Until he came one day.

“Hi!” A dirty tanned colored boy greeted Akiteru at his doorstep, “is Kei here?”

Akiteru couldn’t help but observe the boy rather than answer him. He was in gym shorts and a shirt much too big for his size. He was surprisingly tall so he probably was a middle schooler. He had bandages on his knees as well as an exposed scab the boy tilted his head to the side still waiting for an answer. “This is the Tsukishima residence right?”

“It is and are you a friend of Kei?”

The boy nodded and put the volleyball he had behind his back in front of his chest. “Is he here can he come out to play?!” He smiled grinning his teeth every eager to play with Kei.

And that’s where Akiteru saw them, two big feline like fangs to go along with his eyes. An alpha. Like it was paternal instinct Akiteru felt his inner alpha creep out from the depths of his soul and right before he could shut the door to the boys face Kei appeared. 

“Nii chan move!” Kei gave a slight push and ran outside next to the boy.

“Tsukki! Let’s go play some volleyball!” 

Kei gives a slight nod before turning to Akiteru, “Nii chan I’m gonna go to the park today ok?”

 

-

Kei followed Kuroo passed the park and into the little market nearby, sure he told his big brother he was going to play volleyball and he was. Rushing through the bursting and colorful crowd of the nearby market Kei had followed Kuroo into a small pizzeria where a shorter but older boy was playing his game boy whilst chewing onto his very cheesy pizza. Kuroo would rarely bring Kenma out with them but this time since it’s volleyball he had bribed the boy with 5 dollars for a slice of pizza and a soda. Kenma glanced from his game and watched the taller boys walk into the pizzeria. Seeing the gooy cheese hang from his mouth and slowly rip apart made Kei’s stomach growl. 

“Kenma! Why’d you bring that?” Kuroo asked as he took the seat besides him, “we’re going to play volleyball you know?”

“You were serious?” Kenma took a sip from his soda that was a unhealthy size for his age. 

Kuroo huffed and grabbed the other boys blue game boy and closed it shut. Kenma scrunched his nose and thought of reaching for the game but he knew Kuroo wouldn’t give it to him so he immediately gave up, grabbed his soda and got up.

“Ok let’s go.”

Kuroo snickered and sat the boy down again, “wait,” Kuroo turned his head to Tsukishima with a smile, “you want some pizza? I heard your stomach growl it’s not good to play on a empty stomach ya know?” 

Tsukishima blushed slightly embarrassed that his stupid stomach had actually growled. It’s not like he hated pizza, it’s just that he already ate. “I’ll buy you a slice! Oh and Kenma, finish yours!” Kuroo commanded the boy but only earned back a tongue being stuck out. Kuroo stuck his in return and turned to Tsukishima again, “I’ll be back ok?” Kuroo soon dashed to the counter and rung the bell more than needed.

Tsukishima shifted his eyes back towards the shorter boy. His hair was about neck length and he wore a short sleeved hoodie with a long sleeve under. He had greenish pair of shorts and a pair of dirty sneakers. Kenma looked like what he was, someone who’d rather be home playing his game. From what Tsukishima knows he actually is. Kuroo has told him that whenever Kenma isn’t around for long it’s because he’s busy trying to finish his new game. 

Tsukishima wonders how the two have been friends for so long being complete total opposites. He remembers Kuroo mentioning something about family and that the two were raised together like brothers. 

He also remembers Kenma thanking him from getting Kuroo to leave him alone with his video games but clearly that’s changed. Kuroo returns with two large slices of pepperoni pizza. He could hear the slight sizzle from the fresh pepperoni and see the cheese already melt off the crust. Kuroo slides him his plate, “thanks for the food!” Kuroo announces, “let’s eat!” He Finishes with taking a big bite from his slice to soon give a small jump at the heat from the freshly made pizza. Tsukishima giggled a bit and took a bite of his own. 

Finishing his slice in the speed of light Kuroo snatched kenma’s large drink and took a big gulp, “ok! Let’s go play!” Tsukishima nods in response and quickly finishes his slice. Kenma snatches his soda back and scrunches his nose again, “that was my soda...”

-  
Kuroo was attracted to Kei like a moth to the flame. Ever since he had met Kei a few weeks ago he couldn’t let the boy out of his sight, he didn’t want to. Kuroo had spiked the ball too far and it began to roll away. Kenma refused on retrieving it so Kuroo ran, and ran until he found his ball in someone else’s hands. He was tall but short and had big glasses. His hair was blond and curly it complimented his pale skin. He had a dinosaur shirt on with some shorts and converse. The boy looked at Kuroo and his ball.

 

“Um, sorry that’s mine, can I have it back?” Kuroo asked putting his hands out. 

 

“You play volleyball?” The boy softly asked keeping his eyes on the ball, and with those words Kuroo lit up.

 

“Yeah! Do you play too? Do you wanna come play with us!”

 

The boy blinked a couple times before turning away slightly, “yeah, I play but I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

 

“Hhmm? Well my name is Kuroo Tetsurou! And him over there is my best friend Kenma! See we’re no longer strangers want to play?” He started to jump a bit, sure he loved meeting other volleyball players but he usually never gets this excited. He wants the other boy to play. “Aw shit, I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your name! What is it?”

 

The blond looked at the other boy shocked at his fowl language and sighed, “Tsukishima Kei.”  
-  
“Tsukishima!” Kuroo called. 

 

They had just finished practicing their spikes and blocks since it would be hard and unfair to play 2 against 1. Tsukishima wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to the older boy. Kuroo jogged his way to him and smiled, Kuroo really liked to show off his fangs.

 

“Hey let’s hangout for a little while? Ok?” 

 

Tsukishima nodded in response. Kuroo turned to tell Kenma goodbye and to be careful on his way home. Kenma nodded to him as well and walked off playing his game boy. Kuroo grinned again and stuck his hand out to Kei. Tsukishima had always wondered why his fangs weren’t as big as the older boy’s. His fangs barely stuck out to be noticeable but Kuroo had two big ones and appeared to be growing in the bottom row as well. Maybe when he reaches middle school his fangs will get bigger too but for now Kuroo is holding his hand pulling him who knows where.

 

-  
Tsukishima’s legs began to feel like jello he doesn’t know where he’s going or what Kuroo has in plan. He just wishes that’d he’d stop for awhile and let him catch his breath at least. Well consider it wish granted, Kuroo paused after running Kei to a nearby cafe. Tsukishima blinked for a couple seconds because a cafe seems far from what they usually do. Kuroo brings Kei inside to a soft colored cafe with a flowery theme of white pink and red. A woman pops her head out from behind the display of treats and smiles warmly. 

 

“Tetsurou! You really did come, so is this your friend?”

 

Kuroo tugged Tsukishima forward, “Hello auntie, this is my friend Tsukishima the one I told you about.”

 

“Wow at long last the famous Tsukishima, little Tetsurou here has told me lots about you especially your sweet tooth.” The woman came forward wiping her hands on a apron with a colorful rose pattern. “He asked me to make you a cake.”

 

“Cake?” Tsukishima looks at her then Kuroo in confusion. 

 

“Uh huh he mentioned that you were leaving soon and he wanted to give you a special goodbye gift.”

 

Tsukishima blinked and watched the woman pick up a small white box. Tsukishima had told Kuroo a few days early that he was moving to a different city in the countryside. His family had found a nice home much bigger than the ones in Tokyo and decided it would be better to live in cheaper areas. Tsukishima knew Kuroo felt a little upset when he had told him. He had a frown for a few seconds and went back to his usual grin, but he didn’t know he was actually planning something. They rarely knew each other.

 

“Enjoy.” She sung and returned to the counter where someone was already waiting.

 

Kuroo still holding his hand walked him to the table next to the large glass window. Tsukishima sat the cake down and got in his seat right across from the other boy. Really they rarely knew each other and he doesn’t understand why Kuroo did this cause once he opened the box a beautifully decorated short cake appeared before his eyes. 

There was laced frosting and strawberries cut to look like roses, there was also a chocolate plating “Kei” with fireflies around his given name. Really they rarely knew each other. 

 

“Gah! Sorry I asked auntie not to make it so girly! But I guess she just likes to make things pretty... but I remember you said you liked short cake! So-“

 

“Why... did you do this?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Tsukishima could feel his cheeks warm up he kept his eyes down. “We... we rarely know each-“

 

“You’re my best friend too ya know.” Kuroo responded smiling 

 

“But...”

 

“I don’t want you to go without receiving proper goodbye gifts! Cause what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

 

“Gifts?”

 

“Until you’re last day here! I’ll make our last days together unforgettable!”

 

“Hahh???” Kei looked up widening his eyes.

 

Really, they rarely knew each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a good pure fan fiction of Kuroo and Tsukishima as kids with an over protective Akiteru 
> 
> I’m not a very good writer but there’s like 0 fan fictions of them bein cute kids this is multiple chapters but Ao3 is being a peepee!


End file.
